


Doubutsu no saga

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, I mean it's Solids what else it could be, M/M, Once again superpowers that make no sense, Tsubasa is op manipulator, a bit - Freeform, but in a good way, it's a mess, superpowers xenophobia, technically preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Supernovas are beings who can do more, see more, sense more than normal humans. That doesn't mean they aren't human, though.They definitely sound human, to him.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Doubutsu no saga

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a file marked as "Tsukipro 500th work yay?" on my laptop,. There's already a Shikirikka story taking that spot, and few more stories got published in the meantime, so.  
> 500+ work yay?  
> I did a small check and according to it, if we exclude chaptered works that were updating and not finished at the time, the hundredth work was a Shuei one-shot, while it seems that Growth (Mamokou) had either a 200th or 250th (sorry, I didn't jot which one I checked), so I decided to go for Solids main with the 500th milestone, just a small 500words one-shot, or so...  
> As with any au, it didn't work, at least in terms of length.

Tsubasa knows he’s special.

His parents are only nominally worried when he informs them for the first time that their voices look like powder rose and the sunset. After all, synesthesia in their world wasn’t such a special thing, not when the children suddenly grew animal tails or started shooting laser from their hands.

The problem showed when Tsubasa’s skill continued to grow.

Taste caused sound, color caused sound, emotion caused sound. All that tasted, looked, smelled in one way or the other had a sound, and human beings became a cacophony of phrases.

Tsubasa, being Tsubasa, observed, analyzed, connected, and, bit by bit, became more aware of the world around him. Slowly but suredly, his senses grew past what they should be able to perceive.

He became capable of telling truth from lie based only on the sound the human intention made, or the discord in notes the misinformation caused when connecting with the world. He became aware of the sound body made while working with chemicals that should not be in it, or voice of injury, screaming in different way when it was just skin being torn, and different when bone was broken.

His parents see his potential and accept him for it, obviously, but beneath their encouragements to grow strong and independent, Tsubasa hears worry they do not share with him. They sign him up for music lessons, and he instantly falls in love, because sounds created with intention speak more clearly than anything he hears. More, he learns to use his skill in reverse, reading notes and emotions hidden behind them. He knows when nocturne is angry and when it's sad; can see the color of walz; tastes the etude. He grasps even better control of his skill, and how to tune what he hears to what he wants the world to sound like, what action needs to be taken to cause counteraction he wishes for.

His parents also sign him up for self-defense lessons, and Tsubasa can hear their worry ringing in his ears when they discuss the best school for it with him.

He chooses the most demanding one, and ringing dies down, a little bit. It’s still there, even when he aces the class, and is moved to higher age category, or when he defends Dai-chan, his childhood friend attracting bullies with his big build and awkward behavior. Dai repays him with a steady, relaxing melody that is somehow reminding him of the classical pieces he studies in music, but not entirely, as if there was another, more modern melody under it. It was still reassuring to listen to, a melody that would not change, because it was part of a being he sincerely loved.

His freedom of development is cut off abruptly when he’s fourteen, and somebody realizes his hearing goes well beyond synesthesia. With that, government official shows up to whisk him away and test to what exactly he can be used. All the while megaphones funded by the government are screaming outside about how dangerous he can be, and how it’s better they - _normal_ people - don’t come into contact with him.

But, because his parents encouraged his independence, and never restricted his interests, he knows himself much better than those people, and even more, knows his potential. He will let them have him, but for a price he's going to dictate.

‘And why would we agree to this?’ asks the official of the bunch, sitting on the sofa, while Tsubasa's parents sit on the opposite side of coffee table, Tsubasa hugged between them, with his sister clinging to him from the back. She was just a bit too little to understand what was going on, but her sound rightfully showed gray fear. Closeness of his family doesn't seem to concern rest of comittee that stand behind government official in semi-circle, anti-terrorist equipment on, all stun guns aimed or ready to be aimed at Tsubasa.

Fourteen year old _smirks_ at them.

‘Because otherwise I’ll make your research a living hell, starting from now, by making you look like monsters who take the firstborn away from the completely normal family on a presumption, rather than the evidence.’ he tilts his head. ‘I know how those scenes sound, and I’m sure I can tune one right now. Bonus of looking normal, for most part.’

Which wasn't really a truth, he's already looking quite attractive, a young men not yet developed but obviously having potential to grow into handsome adult, but. That part was thanks to his genes, not his power, not that the officials in front of them are going to believe it. Knowing the histeria they are prone to...

He raises - slowly - his finger. Few guns twich, but none shoot. He counts that as a victory.

‘But~ if you’re going to go along with me, I can help you in figuring out what exactly is my skill - I’m curious too, so that works for me - and help you find people sounding in a similar way to myself.’

‘You mean, you can sense other superpowers?’ the official's eyes shine unhealtily.

‘I can hear them.’ Tsubasa corrects. ‘They don’t sound like mother or father, or even you do. What else, to make sure you know I'm not joking... I can figure out the man behind you is scared out of his mind, based just upon the sound his posture makes.’

The man shifts and his body emits cacophony that speaks of fear, but also hatred and embarrassment. Well, it makes it easier for Tsubasa to know where he was and to avoid him as much as possible.

‘Then, let’s-’ starts the official, but Tsubasa huffs. Cheap trick.

‘You were going to say you agree, but then not carry it out.’ he accusses and the man freezes. ‘Your words were out of tune with your intention.’

‘You hear lies?!’ asks another man, and Tsubasa sees his emotions. Flute-like excitement, drum-like curiosity, decisiveness like a gong.

He turns in that direction.

‘I’m sure I hear more than that, and so, I think you also would benefit from coming out to face me, commander.’ he says. ‘You’ll be the one calling the shots on that action anyway, right?’

The man, surprisingly, chuckles before opening his helmet, and Tsubasa is attacked with a sound of chime-like fascination, sparkling in his eyes.

It’s actually an unsettling sound. As if he was an interesting experiment, but. He probably needs to get used to it.

‘For a fourteen-year-old, you’re a pesky one. Alright then, name your conditions.’ he says, sitting down next to the official. ‘You were our citizen, and your parents deserve a compensation for losing a son.’

Tsubasa doesn’t like the past tense, but he’s not going to miss the chance when he sees one.

His parents are going to have a secured life, with regular payments labeled as Tsubasa’s „wage”. Nobody will take Shiori, his little sister, even if she starts developing any kind of skill. His family will be under no surveillance whatsoever, allowing them live a free life.

His only mistake is that he doesn’t make his contact with his family another condition, but honestly, could he predict government was so afraid of him they will try to completely cut him off from society?

Definitely not as a fourteen year old, who started researching information on the government opinions of people with superpowers only after he caught sounds of guilt and betrayal from his classmates. Well, he guessed it was his fault for trusting them to find his skill just a cool trick and not a superpower...

Because of that, he didn’t learn that, according to official statements, he was no longer human. Not until that commander spelled it out to his face in that past tense during the negotiations. Not until the collar landed on his neck.

Not until he became a number on that collar.

*

Even as a fourteen years old, Tsubasa likes attention, and knows what to say to get people to like him. As such, it's quite easy to get the doctors supervising him to share their observations, and get the guards in the institute he’s taken to to treat him kindly. He even gets his cohabitants to like him, slipping under the radars of aggressive guys with powers oriented on physical strength, and keeping a safe distance from people with mental powers.

He doesn't fall in either category, really.

Still, it’s tiring, and his inability to connect with his family to reassure them is also gnawing at him. This is apparently the one thing he cannot convince adults around him to accept as his harmless whim, one they can allow.

Because he’s no longer allowed to be human.

With this caveat, he easily realizes he needs to thread carefully, when he’s used as the hunting dog for other people with power. A fate of those who can be robbed of their humanity laid in his hands...

He also learns how supposedly normal people of the government side call those like him.

Supernova.

They explode with power unobtainable to normal people, but because of that, are also too dangerous to leave unsupervised. That’s why the government gathers them, for the safety of the people. That’s the official statement.

Unofficially, Tsubasa knows, government fears them. Probably even more than they make their citizens do. They fear a scenario where too many supernovas will fall under this or that illegal group’s control, and get turned against them. Well, it’s not that much of an overreaction, Tsubasa often hears powers in people with various tattoos on them. Somehow, he finds pointing at them easier than pointing at children and young men and women on the streets.

Some of those sounded like they weren’t even aware of the power sleeping within them, too...

He stops pointing out all sounds of supernovas on his second outing. But even then, he gets known as the hound, as some of his cohabitants bitingly start calling him. He doesn’t argue.

Anyway, when the sounds of power connect to fury and aggression, he won’t hesitate, but when the cacophony is still almost like that of a normal human, Tsubasa turns his eyes away, pretending not to hear anything unusual. Those aggressive will need to be supervised anyway, and those living casual lives didn’t deserve to have them interrupted, just because their sounds exposed them to Tsubasa.

It’s tiring, hiding himself and projecting an image, but he knows he does it to protect himself, as well as protect others. The agreement stated that only with his full cooperation his family is left alone... and as long as he acts, nobody will realize he’s not cooperating completely anymore.

Three years pass, and he is given a roommate, a new supernova, to introduce to the workings of the institute, in a way to „tame” them.

What can tame better than a (supposedly) tamed hound, right? Only this plan didn’t predict one thing.

New supernova was Dai-chan. And with that, he stops having to hide himself from absolutely everyone, because Dai knows the real him.

Steady beat of Dai’s existence was just like before, mixed in with something much more modern, but the scratches of pain intruded on the melody now, and Tsubasa is as close to furious as possible without the collar on his neck - a means of controlling him, that he took pride in controlling instead - activating and actively knocking him out.

‘Who did this? Dai-chan?’

‘Don’t call me that.’

Some of his fury subsides; if Dai had enough fire in himself to retort to him...

‘Dai, please.’ he squeezes his childhood friend’s hand. ‘I need to know what’s wrong to fix it.’

‘Fix- ah, right. Sorry, I probably sound awful to you.’ Dai says, hand unconsciously reaching up, before stopping. Tsubasa doesn’t need it to finish its movement though. Just a gentle press has Dai’s body explode in cacophony that tells Tsubasa everything.

‘Your shoulder.’

Dai looks away, but nods.

‘What happened?’

‘I overworked it. Couldn’t spend time in water. So then, I started heating things up, for no reason.’ Dai frowns. ‘One of our teammates has said he saw unnatural waves spreading from me during training. The government checked and apparently, I was cryptid supernova since I was thirteen. Something to do with fire.’

He shifts.

‘Because I spend a lot of time in water, it wasn’t obvious, since I used my energy there. Or something like that. They didn’t explain it _to me_.’ he says last part bitterly, and Tsubasa hears both frustration and fear. ‘Since I’m apparently not a normal human anymore.’

‘Dai.’ he doesn’t say more, not when he sees his younger friend’s face crumbling. Instead, he moves and embraces him, gently.

The sounds Dai makes are fragile, but beautiful. They feel and smell like rain falling onto surface on a summer day, and Tsubasa wonders how others cannot see just how human they all are, but.

He should have gotten used to people fearing what they cannot have. He saw their reaction to him pointing out a supernova among them, after all...

From this day onwards, he starts playing additional role of Dai’s guardian, but he doesn’t need to do much. He’s well liked, despite his position, and that transfers onto Dai, even with his lack of interest towards anything, that plagues him after losing not only his biggest passion, but also his family and - according to the government’s men - humanity. For some reason, other supernovas wanted to let him grieve in peace, not that Tsubasa was complaining.

With him growing up and doctors and scientist changing around them, it was getting harder to get the human treatment he managed to manipulate people into giving himself and other supernovas by extension. He still somehow did it, mostly because his awareness of his abilities was higher than adults around him from the very start, and that fact didn’t change even with years of study on synesthesia magna, as they started calling his condition. Their sounds were still not hard to figure out, and ability to tune them to his needs was still within his capabilities, but.

Sometimes, he wished he could stop holding back, stop fearing overstepping his boundaries or showing too much of himself and getting punished. He wanted to live as himself, without risking his freedom - or whatever speck of it he managed to gather - being torn away from him.

They are allowed to read, and he stumbles upon a fantasy story depicting a life in a golden cage; while their institute is far from the luxury the gold represented, Tsubasa knew the story resonated with something inside of him.

The bird locked up in that cage died despite the luxury surrounding it, because it didn’t have the biggest one of them all - the freedom.

Tsubasa swears he won’t let himself be like that. And, while he’s on it, won’t let Dai become like that, either. He starts looking for an escape route, one that won’t endanger his family.

As it turns out, the route comes to him instead.

*

There are this or that negotiations being held, and he’s employed as lies' detector. He’s not told anything beyond that, the government people outsourcing his power usually reluctant to do as much as talk to him, barely restraining themselves from manhandling him like a device. Instead they’re ordering him, through a curt, almost rude statements.

‘Sit.’

‘Listen.’

‘Quiet.’

He rolls his eyes at them, even as the opposing party enters, but he soon forgets everything he thought about, because there’s _music_ in the room.

Now, all people looked like some kind of sound to him, but there were none that felt like actual music, the one that he studied as a child.

That is, until today, because that man _was_ music.

Gold meets purple, and the man’s eyes widen in surprise, before he smirks with some kind of elation, and Tsubasa wakes up, rapidly looking away.

No good, he cannot let anybody see wha- _who_ he is.

Damn, this was close, he was starting to bend, getting used to treatment as a lesser being... he needed to hurry and find his way of escape.

Which proves hard to focus on, as the purple man keeps attracting his sight, and it’s only after a moment that Tsubasa realizes why.

He couldn’t hear colors of any other member of the visiting party.

He knew they had their sounds, but something, like tidal waves, was washing over them, disturbing him, redirecting his attention-

He realizes it at the same moment as the first explosion resounds from the direction their rooms - or, should he say, cells - are located, and the purple man once again looks into his eyes, this time victoriously.

Another man was also a supernova. And that supernova influenced his power.

And although it’s the chance he waited for - the sour sound that was the collar on his neck died down with that first explosion - he feels irrational frustration. And, together with it, excitement.

This man seemed to know more about him after two looks than the scientists surrounding him realized after observing him ever since he was fourteen.

Of course, he takes his chance - he’d be an idiot if he didn’t, and besides, he needs to get Dai out of this place, his childhood friend wasn’t cunning enough to manipulate people around him the way Tsubasa did.

He almost manages to get to their corridor amongst the mayhem, when he’s cornered. It’s the guards from the institute and they’re furious, their sounds are impenetrable, and speak of dense feeling of hatred that sticks to the inside of his mouth like mud.

‘It was you!’

‘We show good will, and then you repay us like that!’

‘That’s why supernovas are-’

‘I’m not really curious to hear end of that sentence.’ Tsubasa says, body tense, old habits from self-defense lessons reviving as he observes, counts and assesses his opponents. ‘I didn’t do anything.’

They don’t believe him, but, at this point, they probably don’t even hear anything that isn’t their own curses. Which is a pity, because that melody permeating the air is definitely quite dangerous - wait, melody?

‘As if we could believe a goddamn-’

‘Then don’t listen to them.’

Tsubasa instinctively covers his ears, but the melody doesn’t raise in volume, even as the guards around him suddenly drop down, like motionless dolls.

The purple-haired supernova from the meet walks in between them, then towards Tsubasa.

‘I was looking for you, Canaria.’

*

The diplomatic meeting was between government and Tsukino, a rebel(ish?) organization gathering supernovas and training their control over their abilities. Only, Tsukino from the start expected the trap (which Tsubasa was unknowing part of), and set out their countermeasures.

This resulted in them taking all supernovas in the facility, including Dai, and now, also Tsubasa, away.

The purple haired man is called Shiki, and his ability is literally music itself.

‘There are no two same abilities.’ he explains, even as they sit in a giant truck, Tsubasa holding onto Dai to keep his childhood friend from slipping off of his seat. Another supernova supports teenager from the other side. Different to him, Dai wasn’t lucky enough to have his collar disabled before it send electric impulse into his body, and only his power instinctively countering impulse with intense heatwave allowed him to remain conscious, albeit barely able to move.

‘Mine’s Tide, creating sounds, or rather, waves of any form.’ Shiki smirks. ‘That’s a perfect countermeasure against someone seeing them.’

Tsubasa makes a face at the man, but he must admit, it was something he never experienced before. The supernova on the other side of Dai chuckles softly. He introduced himself as... Rikka?

‘Mine’s Lily. Well, that’s how they dubbed it in Tsukino. Basically, it’s getting as close to people’s sounds as possible, and through them, mimicking their appearance, at least to others. I basically can copy people’s existences.’ he explains. ‘It wouldn’t work on you, though.’

‘Why? How do you know?’

‘You were diagnosed with synesthesia at first, right?’ Rikka explains patiently. ‘But then the ability you had went way out of the five basic senses, into emotions and states?’

‘How-’

‘Because that’s Canaria.’ calmly interrupts Shiki. ‘Until we got the intel on you working with government, it was theoretical ability to oppose mine. If you create waves, you want somebody to notice them, after all. That’s why the ability of enhanced senses should exist somewhere out in this world, and just like I can affect people with it, this skill should be able to notice it. Perhaps countermeasure it. I developed the technique you experienced on the basis you exist.’

Tsubasa feels strange sense of pride, although he’s not really sure why. He wasn’t complimented? Yet, he instantly realized what Shiki _didn't_ say.

_Canaria was meant to guide Tide to create a world of better sounds._

‘If you have ability to impersonate sound, you want to have someone able to tell you apart from all the copies, too. In that aspect, Canaria is Lily’s number one weakness, because the sounds I make don’t disappear when I impersonate others, they get muted, but you will probably be able to sense them, if not as sounds, then taste or color, or something else.’ Rikka adds with a smile. Then, he looks down. ‘And Murase-san’s ability is Squall, an ability to oppose ours as well. The one to affect outer, visible world, while we either perceive or affect it indirectly, through waves of elemental nature.’

‘So, you say we’re compatible with each other.’ Tsubasa says. ‘While also being complete opposites.’

Rikka nods, and Tsubasa hums.

‘Alright, I can accept it, but I still have three questions.’

‘If one of them is _where are we going,_ I can answer it right now.’ Shiki speaks up and Tsubasa quirks his eyebrow but nods at him. ‘To Tsukino.’

Tsubasa snorts.

‘Thanks for nothing.’

‘He’s right, Shiki.’ Rikka says, and turns to other boys. ‘We're heading to a base of the organization we work with, it’s on a small private island, so at the moment it’s the safest place for you. Well, for all of us, really.’

‘Hm... that answers my second question too, kind of.’ Tsubasa admits. ‘I’ve heard rumors only, but I guess it’s true Tsukino is that rather pacifist organization, so I presume you don’t really want to make us into soldiers.'

‘We will, though.’ Shiki says, before adding under Rikka’s withering stare, ‘If you want to.’

Tsubasa snorts.

‘Let me think about it. For now, third question. Can I call my parents from that base of yours?’

*

Not only he, but Dai also could. Their families were over the moon, knowing they were safe, after government clumsily tried to turn the incident around, and paint Tsukino as the terrorists who attacked supernovas in the institute. Their parents knew better than to believe that, but getting a confirmation on their whereabouts was a reassuring and also rather emotional event for all of them.

Tsukino main base is an island, a private property of the Tsukino Mikoto himself, protected by numbers of security solutions, both technological, and using power of supernovas. They know a lot about the government institutes, and their hospital readily treats the injuries and mental traumas some of the supernovas harbored for a long, long time, longer than Tsubasa himself was convicted.

Not everybody were lucky to have their parents love them despite their skill. Even less were encouraged to embrace that skill and use it for the sake of themselves and the others. And even if some were encouraged, their equipment wasn’t enough to learn to use that safely, creating dangerous, traumatizing situations. Tsubasa realizes only now, how really lucky he was for the first fourteen years of his life, to have family like his.

Tsukino organization knew and addressed all those needs, trying to return supernovas their lost humanity, even if restricted by the borders of the island.

Still... it was a case he could get behind.

It wasn’t like they didn’t try to spread their approach to supernovas outside - they worked with pro-supernova foundations outside, like Niji, and Tsubasa actually could personally see the effects their actions had, when worker of the Niji practically tore the twin supernovas out of hands of the government’s institute, before transferring them onto the island, all within limits of legal action. The fact he’s had a full support of the doctor researching children never surprised the public; they obviously had no idea both adults were supernovas themselves, doctor sent undercover by Tsukino, his skill, which Shiki named as Pale Moonlight, capable of soothing the unpredictable effects the two still developing abilitiess of children he had under his care.

The fact he was practically Shiki’s adoptive brother sounded absurd, Tsubasa decided, after he’s met the man in Tsukino. Still, the Quell incident, as media were calling it, took attention off of the institute break out that freed Tsubasa, allowing him and Dai to properly talk with their families, past sending short message of ‘we’re alright’, just two weeks after that escape.

Tsubasa still has a kaleidoscope of emotions, sounds and expressions in front of his eyes - Tsukino was kind enough to enable them to connect through a video call - when Shiki enters.

‘Any plans for the future?’ he asks unceremoniously, sitting next to the other man.

Tsubasa looks at him. Right after their arrival onto the island, other supernovas from the institute unceremoniously exposed his status as coworker of the government, but it was apparently not a surprise in any way to the organization. While the higher-ups didn’t focus on taking him out specifically, Shiki didn’t hide he personally was fascinated by Tsubasa’s talent. Well, his existence confirmed a long standing thesis of Shiki, that while no power is the same, all of them have a counterpart, or power compatible with them. The man was annoying and hard to understand, but the sounds his existence made, even when just sitting quietly, called out to Tsubasa. He was intrigued, if he was being honest.

It was part of that curiosity (but bigger part was spite towards the government, obviously) that caused him to literally leak all the crucial information he’s gathered through the years of working... well, being used by the government. Tsukino organization appreciated it. He was pretty sure government didn’t.

And Shiki kept looking at him, patiently waiting for his answer.

‘I can’t return, there’s no way government will keep their end of deal and not spy on them, now that I’m gone.’ he answers to the question. ‘I don’t want to have them accidentally framed for hiding a runaway.’

Shiki hums in agreement.

‘I also want to figure you out.’ Tsubasa adds.

‘Straight-forward, aren’t you.’

‘I decided not to hide, once I get out of the institute.’ he admits, and Shiki smirks, as if he was waiting for him to say that.

‘Then, come with me.’ he offers. ‘I’ll drag the real you out, and make your talent shine. You were made for it, and I don't mean just your skill; your character, looks, behavior... it all speaks of a potential I want to make a good use of. I promise it will be good for you as well.’

Tsubasa looks carefully, and Shiki lets him see himself, sincere.

The sounds of his fascination aren’t nowhere as unsettling as the ones that commander from all those years ago emitted. They sound warm, but exciting, like fire. At the same time, there’s this velvety undertone of knowledge, sincere excitement at finally meeting a person capable of matching him, and a bit more...

Shiki was serious.

Tsubasa smirks in answer.

‘Just let me check if you’re really capable of managing me, Darling~’

He doesn’t really knows what spurs him to lean in, he only knows the sound their kiss makes is like a rainbow, tastes like grapes, like victory, feels like firestorm.

It feels good to be an unstoppable force.

‘Did I pass, Honey?’ Shiki asks, seemingly unchanged on his face, but his emotions are literally singing for Tsubasa, and he chuckles. Over the course of those two weeks, they joked, argued, jabbed at each other, testing, trying, figuring out, but he never expected to hear such a good result... not that he can say that outwardly.

‘We’ll see about that~’ he winks, and then Shiki’s eyes sharpen, as if he caught mischievous glint in Tsubasa’s eye. Well, he brought that upon himself; Tsubasa didn’t use his talent for survival for most of his life not to notice when the jingle of mutual affection and fascination isn’t directed at him. Or, well, only at him. ‘You still need to talk to Rikka, don’t you? And well, I’m going to drag Dai-chan with me since it looks interesting, and he also could use new goal, but you probably should talk to him as well...’

Sounds cut off abruptly, as Shiki covers himself with Tide, but Tsubasa knows he’s right. He grins, for the first time hearing his own excitement, rising like a voice in the back of his throat.

It’s going to be a mess.

But, such a fun mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, most of the superpowers in Tsukino are dubbed after titles of the songs, even if they relate very slightly (if at all) to the actual superpower. Dai's are actually heatwaves, so while he was spending like 20 out of 24 hours a day in water, he wasn't even aware he had something like that going for him. And, that's also the most "normal" superpower out of Solids, rest of them are a mess (like always). Rikka's impersonation is a nod to 2P! Lockout Rikka self, because I can't get over how genius of a premise this skill is to make Rikka wear a dress in a stageplay.  
> Shiki is basically manipulating impulses that go in a form of a wave of any kind (it's pretty op, but what can you do). Tsubasa's is actually most passive? Since he only reads others, but because he's got brains and skills to use it however he pleases, he might be the most destructive. Like boy, he probably can figure out with enough listening how your superpower works? And make you sing as he pleases? That's pretty reverse of a regular canaries, lol. Anyway.  
> Thanks for reading and congrats on 500 (plus!) works to the fandom!


End file.
